John Malkovich
Filmography # Drunkboat (2010) - Mort # Secretariat (2010) - Lucien Laurin # Red (2010) - Marvin Boggs # Jonah Hex (2010) - Quentin Turnbull # Bloody Mondays & Strawberry Pies (2008) - Narrator # Afterward (2008) - Kay # Disgrace (2008) - Professor David Lurie # Mutant Chronicles (2008) - Constantine # Changeling (2008) - Rev. Gustav Briegleb # Gardens of the Night (2008) - Michael # The Great Buck Howard (2008) - Buck Howard # In Tranzit (2008) - Pavlov # Beowulf (2007) - Unferth # Eragon (2006) - Galbatorix # The Call (2006) - Exorcist # Klimt (2006) - Klimt # Art School Confidential (2006) - Professor Sandiford # Colour Me Kubrick: A True...ish Story (2005) - Alan Conway # Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005) - Mr. Teavee # The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (2005) - Humma Kavula # The Libertine (2004) - Charles II # A Talking Picture (2003) - Comandante John Walesa # Johnny English (2003) - Pascal Sauvage # Ripley's Game (2002) - Tom Ripley # The Dancer Upstairs (2002) - Abimael Guzman (uncredited) # Hotel (2001) - Omar Johnson # Knockaround Guys (2001) - Teddy Deserve # Je rentre à la maison (2001) - John Crawford # Savage Souls (2001) - Monsieur Nurmance # Shadows of the Vampire (2000) - Friedrich Wilhelm Murnau # Ladies Room (2000) - Roberto # RKO 281 (1999) - Herman Mankiewicz # Jeanne d'Arc (1999) - Charles VII # Being John Malkovich (1999) - John Horatio Malkovich # Marcel Proust's Time Regained (1999) - Le Baron de Charlus # Riddle of the Desert Mummies (1999) - Narrator (voice) # Rounders (1998) - Teddy KGB # The Man in the Iron Mask (1998) - Athos # Con Air (1997) - Cyrus Grissom # Der Unhold (1996) - Abel Tiffauges # The Portrait of a Lady (1996) - Gilbert Osmond # Mary Reilly (1996) - Dr. Henry Jekyll / Mr. Edward Hyde # Mulholland Falls (1996) - General Thomas Timms # The Convent (1995) - Michael # Beyond the Clouds (1995) - The Director # Heart of Darkness (1993) - Kurtz # In the Line of Fire (1993) - Mitch Leary # Alive (1993) - Old Carlitos / Narrator (uncredited) # Jennifer Eight (1992) - Agent St. Anne # Of Mice and Men (1992) - Lennie Small # Shadows and Fog (1991) - Clown # The Object of Beauty (1991) - Jake # Queens Logic (1991) - Eliot # Old Times (1991) - Deeley # The Sheltering Sky (1990) - Port Moresby # Dangerous Liaisons (Vicomte Sébastien de Valmont # Miles from Home (1988) - Barry Maxwell # Santabear's High Flying Adventure (1987) - Santa Claus (voice) # Empire of the Sun (1987) - Basie # The Glass Menagerie (1987) - Tom Wingfield # Making Mr. Right (1987) - Dr. Jeff Peters / Ulysses # Santabear's First Christmas (1986) - Santa Claus (voice) # Rocket to the Moon (1986) - Ben Stark # Eleni (1985) - Nicholas 'Nick' Gage # Death of a Salesman (1985) - Biff Loman # The Killing Fields (1984) - Alan 'Al' Rockoff # Places in the Heart (1984) - Mr. Will # Word of Honor (1981) - Gary # A Wedding (1978) - Wedding Guest (uncredited)